Sketches of Spain
Miles Davis *''Sketches of Spain'' *Released July 18, 1960 *Recorded November 20, 1959; March 10, 1960 at Columbia 30th Street Studio, New York *Genre: Jazz *Style: Cool Jazz / Third Stream *Length 41:19 *Label Columbia *Producer Teo Macero & Irving Townsend Sketches of Spain is an album by Miles Davis, recorded between November 1959 and March 1960 at the Columbia 30th Street Studio in New York City. The album pairs Davis with arranger and composer Gil Evans, with whom he had collaborated on several other projects, on a program of compositions largely derived from the Spanish folk tradition. (An extended version of the second movement of Joaquin Rodrigo's Concierto de Aranjuez is also included, as well as a song called "Will o' the Wisp", from the ballet El amor brujo by Manuel de Falla.) Reception Sketches of Spain is considered to be one of the most accessible albums of Davis's career: the most recent edition of the Penguin Guide to Jazz on CD describes it as "elevated light music". Less improvisational than much other jazz, contemporaries suggested that Sketches of Spain was something other than jazz. Davis replied (according to Rolling Stone magazine), "It's music, and I like it".7 In 2003, the album was ranked number 356 on Rolling Stone's list of the 500 greatest albums of all time.7 Track listing Side one 1. "Concierto de Aranjuez" (Adagio) (Joaquín Rodrigo) – 16:19 2. "Will o' the Wisp" (Manuel de Falla) – 3:47 Side two • "The Pan Piper" (Gil Evans) – 3:52 2. "Saeta" (Evans) – 5:06 3. "Solea" (Evans) – 12:15 1997 reissue bonus tracks 1. "Song of Our Country" (Evans) – 3:23 2. "Concierto de Aranjuez" (alternative take; part 1) (Rodrigo) – 12:04 3. "Concierto de Aranjuez" (alternative take; part 2 ending) (Rodrigo) – 3:33 Personnel In alphabetical order (Note: this list actually encompasses the total musicians used on several sessions in late 1959 and early 1960. The actual number of players on the piece was 19.) *Danny Bank — bass clarinet *Bill Barber — tuba *John Barrows — French horn *Albert Block — flute *James Buffington — French horn *Eddie Caine — flute, flugelhorn *Paul Chambers — bass *Earl Chapin — French horn *Jimmy Cobb — drums *Johnny Coles — trumpet *Miles Davis — trumpet, flugelhorn *Gil Evans — arranger, conductor *Harold Feldman — clarinet, flute, oboe *Bernie Glow — trumpet *Dick Hixon — trombone *Elvin Jones — percussion *Taft Jordan — trumpet *Jack Knitzer — bassoon *Jose Mangual — percussion *Jimmy McAllister — tuba *Tony Miranda — French horn *Louis Mucci — trumpet *Romeo Penque — oboe *Janet Putnam — harp *Frank Rehak — trombone *Ernie Royal — trumpet *Joe Singer — French horn Miles Davis рассказывает о создании "Sketches of Spain" "Все началось с того, что в 1959 году я оказался в Лос-Анджелесе и пошел навестить друга по имени Джо Монтдрэгон, прекрасного студийного контрабасиста, жившего в долине Сан-Фернандо. Джо — испаноговорящий индеец из Мексики, очень красивый парень. Когда я пришел к нему, он слушал запись «Concierto de Aranjuez» испанского композитора Хоакина Родриго и сказал: «Майлс, послушай это. Ты сможешь это сыграть!» Ну я сижу, слушаю, смотрю на Джо и говорю себе: «Черт побери, какая сильная мелодия!» '' ''Я сразу понял, что запишу эту вещь, так она запала мне в душу. Вернувшись в Нью-Йорк, я позвонил Гилу и обсудил с ним этот проект, дал ему пластинку, чтобы он посмотрел, что с этим можно было сделать. Ему тоже этот концерт понравился, но он сказал, что для целого альбома нужно добавить еще несколько вещей. Мы достали пластинку с перуанским индейским фольклором и быстро что-то сымпровизировали. Получился «The Pan Piper». Потом взяли испанский марш «Saeta» — его исполняют в Испании по пятницам, когда восхваляют Бога. Трубачи сыграли этот марш точь-в-точь как в Испании. Испанией одно время правили черные мавры, ведь африканцы много лет назад завоевали ее. В Андалусии много африканского в музыке, архитектуре, да и всей культуре, во многих людях там течет африканская кровь. Так что в музыке — в звуках волынок, труб и барабанов — там слышались черные, африканские мотивы. «Saeta» — андалусийская песня, одна из основных, старейший тип религиозной музыки. Обычно ее исполняет одна певица без аккомпанемента во время религиозных церемоний в Святую неделю, в ней говорится о страстях Христа. По улице продвигается процессия, а певица стоит на балконе, опершись на железные перила, поет и наблюдает за толпой, которая останавливается под ее балконом. Предполагалось, что я был голосом этой певицы на трубе. И когда я заканчивал, фанфары труб сигналили о том, что процессия двинулась дальше. И во все время исполнения приглушенные звуки барабанов подчеркивают голос певца. В конце слышится звучание марша, потому что именно это и происходит — они уходят маршем, а закончившая петь женщина остается стоять на балконе. Мой голос должен был быть одновременно и радостным и печальным, и это было не так просто. В общем, это и было самое трудное для меня в «Sketches of Spain»: исполнять соло, которое имитировало пение женщины, особенно если учесть, что все это было сплошной импровизацией. Очень трудно было отделить часть, когда певица говорит, от части, когда она поет. Там ведь уйма всяких арабских гамм, то есть черных африканских гамм. И все они модулируют, изгибаются, дрожат, ползут и ходят кругами. Как будто ты в Марокко. Это было так трудно, что я смог сыграть эту вещь только один или два раза. Если исполняешь ее в третий или четвертый раз, теряешь чувство подлинности, которое там необходимо. Что-то похожее происходило, когда я играл «Solea». «Solea» — это основная форма фламенко. Это песня об одиночестве, страсти и печали. Она близка чувствам черных американцев в блюзах. И происходит из Андалусии, так что по сути своей она и есть африканская. Но за тему «Saeta» я взялся только в аранжировке Гила. Во-первых, он создал новую оркестровку для всей песни, расписал по нотам музыкальные линии для всех голосов — очень точные и на удивление близкие к реальности. Там было все настолько точно в музыкальном отношении, что если кому-то надо было в каком-то месте сделать вдох, у Гила и это было прописано. Он даже микробиты фиксировал. Все было настолько тщательно сделано, что один трубач — мой любимый белый трубач Берни Глоу — раскраснелся как рак, пытаясь сыграть эту мексиканскую мелодию. Потом он мне сказал, что это был самый трудный пассаж в его жизни. Я попросил Гила сделать еще одну аранжировку, но ему казалось, что и с этой все в порядке, и он не мог понять, почему у Берни возникли трудности.''Знаешь, Гил из тех типов, которые могут две недели доводить до совершенства восемь тактов. Он подолгу работал над своей задачей, все переписывал и переписывал. А потом снова и снова возвращался к написанному. Много раз мне приходилось стоять над ним и буквально отбирать у него это дерьмо, потому что он никак не мог расстаться с ним — все обдумывал, что бы вставить и что бы выкинуть. Он был настоящим перфекционистом. В общем, когда Берни страшно побагровел при исполнении этой вещи, я пошел к Гилу и сказал: «Гил, так нельзя писать. Слишком детально для музыканта. Это невозможно играть. Не обязательно трубачам звучать совершенно, между прочим, у них классическая подготовка, и они в любом случае не намерены пропускать звуки». Он тогда со мной согласился. Вначале у нас были неподходящие трубачи — с классической подготовкой. И это оказалось проблемой. Мы учили их не копировать ноты. Они смотрели на нас — в основном на Гила — как на психов. А сами не могли ни на шаг отойти от написанного на клочке бумаги, ни одной ноты сымпровизировать. Вот и смотрели на Гила, как бы говоря: «Что за чушь? Это ведь концерт, правильно?» Они были уверены, что мы не в себе, требуя, чтобы они играли то, чего нет в нотах. Мы просто хотели, чтобы они, просмотрев ноты, прочувствовали мелодию, а потом сыграли, но эти наши первые трубачи никак не могли этого сделать, пришлось нам их заменить, а Гилу — переделать всю партитуру. Потом мы взяли трубачей хоть и с классическим образованием, но способных чувствовать. У них было немного партий, это был как бы маршевый оркестр. И вот, когда мы заменили трубачей и переделали для них оркестровку (Берни все же продолжал багроветь, зато и он, и Эрни Ройал, и Тафт Джордан, и Луи Муччи — все играли на отрыв), у нас все пошло как по маслу. Я в этом альбоме играю на трубе и на флюгельгорне. Потом нам понадобились барабанщики, которые могли бы извлекать нужные мне звуки; мне хотелось, чтобы малый барабан звучал так, будто рвется бумага: короткими точными пассажами. Я слышал такое звучание барабанов еще в Сент-Луисе на религиозных театрализованных парадах. Похоже на шотландские оркестры. Но это африканские ритмы, потому что — да-да! — волынки пришли из Африки! Это значило, что нам нужен ансамбль театральных барабанщиков, которые создавали бы фон для ударника Джимми Кобба и перкуссиониста Элвина Джонса. В общем, мы получили такое звучание от театральных барабанщиков, а Джимми и Элвин играли как обычно — соло и все такое. Театральные барабанщики не могут исполнять соло — у них вообще нет никакого музыкального воображения для импровизации. Как большинство классических исполнителей, они играют только по поставленным перед их носами нотами. В этом вся суть классической музыки — музыканты играют по написанному и ничего больше. Они хорошо запоминают, но это способность роботов. В классической музыке если один музыкант не похож на другого, если он не робот, как остальные, то все другие роботы насмехаются над ним или над ней, особенно если они черные. К этому все и сводится: классическая музыка для классических музыкантов — это дерьмо для роботов. А публика превозносит их, будто они великие исполнители. Ну, конечно, есть великая классическая музыка, написанная великими классическими композиторами — есть среди них и великие музыканты, правда только солисты, — и все равно это исполнение для роботов, и многие из них в глубине души хорошо это знают, хотя никогда в этом не признаются. Поэтому в таких вещах, как «Sketches of Spain», нужно было соблюдать баланс между музыкантами, которые могут читать ноты и играть по ним без всякого чувства или с подобием чувства, и другими музыкантами, которые играют с настоящим чувством. Мне кажется, самое лучшее — это когда музыкант может читать партитуру и чувствовать музыку. Для меня, например, игра по нотам не дает шанса проявиться большому чувству. Но если я просто слушаю музыку и играю ее, у меня появляются такие чувства. Работая над «Sketches of Spain», я понял, что нужно пару раз просмотреть ноты, пару раз послушать музыку, а потом играть ее. Сначала мне нужно ознакомиться с тем, что музыка из себя представляет, а потом уж я могу играть. Такой метод хорошо оправдал себя, все были в восторге от этой записи. Когда мы закончили «Sketches of Spain», я был весь выпотрошен. Как выжатый лимон — никаких вообще эмоций, и совсем не хотелось слушать эту музыку — слишком тяжело она досталась. Гил сказал: «Давай послушаем пленки». Я ему ответил: «Ты слушай, а я не хочу». Так и не прослушал их — пока через год не вышла грампластинка. Мне хотелось идти дальше. Когда я наконец услышал эту пластинку, мои мысли были уже в другом месте, я даже ничего не мог сказать о той работе. Я потом только раз внимательно ее прослушал. Наверное, эта пластинка лежала на проигрывателе у нас дома — она очень нравилась Франсис, — но я лишь один раз уселся ее по-настоящему слушать и прочесал для себя каждый звук тонким гребнем. эта запись понравилась — показалось, что все играли очень хорошо и что Гил поработал на отрыв, но большого впечатления она на меня не произвела. Хоакин Родриго, автор «Concierto de Aranjuez», сказал, что ему пластинка не понравилась, а ведь только из-за него и его произведения я взялся за «Sketches of Spain». Ему полагался гонорар за использование его мелодии, и я сказал его агенту: «Посмотрим, как он запоет, когда начнет получать неслабые гонорары». И больше я ничего ни от него, ни о нем не слышал. Одна женщина рассказала мне, как она поехала навестить знакомого — бывшего тореадора, который выращивал быков для корриды. Она сказала ему об этой пластинке — записанной черным американским музыкантом, — и он не мог поверить, что иностранец, американец, в особенности черный американец, мог ее сделать, ведь для этого нужно знать испанскую культуру, включая музыку фламенко. Она спросила, хочет ли он послушать эту пластинку, он ответил, что да. Сел и стал слушать. Когда пластинка закончилась, он поднялся со стула, надел свой костюм тореадора, вышел и начал поединок с одним из своих быков — в первый раз после отставки — и убил быка. Когда она спросила его, зачем, он сказал, что его настолько взволновала моя музыка, что ему это просто было необходимо. Мне трудно поверить в эту историю, но та женщина поклялась, что это истинная правда." Category:1000 лучших джазовых альбомов Category:Джаз Category:Альбом Category:Альбом 1960 года